


Help Me Mary

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [53]
Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Coercive sexual situation, Fanvids, Vexercises, vidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: Weave my disgust into fame.
Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/693978
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Vexercises!





	Help Me Mary

**Author's Note:**

> Music by Liz Phair.

[Velvet Goldmine: Help Me Mary](https://vimeo.com/413960869) from [Gwen Frankenstein](https://vimeo.com/user33207910) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
